Kencan Pertama
by DesertLily7
Summary: Kencan pertama yang harusnya sudah terjadi itu malah berantakan akibat otak jeniusnya. Based on Naruto episode 496-497. Kencan pertama canon ShikaTema.


**Kencan Pertama**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kencan pertama yang harusnya sudah terjadi itu malah berantakan akibat otak jeniusnya.**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari ini ia dan adik pertamanya menemani si bungsu yang tidak lain adalah Kazekage kelima Sunagakure untuk menghadiri pertemuan rutin lima Kage di Konoha. Tidak seperti perjalanan-perjalanan ke Konoha sebelumnya, pada perjalanan kali ini, ia merasakan kakinya begitu berat dilangkahkan. Bukan ia tidak mau menemani adiknya, yang juga sudah menjadi tugasnya sebagai representatif Suna, bukan juga karena fisiknya sedang tidak mendukung untuk melakukan perjalanan ribuan mil jauhnya, tapi ada suatu perasaan aneh dalam hatinya yang membuat ia begitu berat meninggalkan Suna saat itu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan _dia_.

" _Aku sedang memikirkan tentang bulan madu. Jadi...bagaimana menurutmu?"_

Dasar bodoh.

Ia kembali mengutuk dirinya, setelah terlebih dahulu berulang kali mengutuk seseorang yang mengucapkan kalimat yang baru saja terbesit di memorinya.

Dirinya bodoh. Namun, pria itu jauh lebih bodoh.

Wajahnya memerah mengingat kejadian itu. Marah dan malu bercampur jadi satu.

Ia masih belum bisa memaafkan kebodohan pria itu. Seenaknya saja ia melambungkan hati miliknya ke udara hanya untuk menghempaskannya kembali ke daratan.

Dasar bodoh.

Kali ini umpatan itu ia alamatkan hanya untuk dirinya sendiri.

Ia yang pagi itu baru saja menjajakkan kaki di Konoha untuk keperluan ujian _Chunin_ tiba-tiba dipertemukan dengan pria jenius yang _bodoh_ bernama Shikamaru itu dan sahabatnya yang bertubuh gempal dari klan Akimichi. Sontak ia kaget, wajahnya langsung memunculkan semburat merah, tapi untungnya ia tak sendiri. Rona merah juga dilihatnya ada pada wajah Shikamaru.

Ia sangat gugup waktu itu, mengingat di pertemuan sebelumnya Shikamaru mengajaknya pergi makan alias kencan. Lalu ia tiba-tiba bertemu pria tersebut tanpa ada perencanaan sebelumnya. Setidaknya ia bisa menenangkan gugupnya dulu sebelum benar-benar menjalani kencan pertama mereka jika pertemuannya tidak diluar dugaan seperti ini.

Dan yang lebih di luar perencanaannya lagi, Shikamaru bukannya menagih janji mereka untuk pergi kencan, tapi mengajaknya untuk _"bulan madu"._ Jantungnya hampir saja melompat ke tenggorokan ketika Shikamaru mengucapkannya. Lebih lanjut pria itu menjelaskan mengenai rencana bulan madu di penginapan yang romantis disertai pemandian air panas. Si ahli strategi Konoha yang baru saja mendapat peringkat _Jounin_ terlihat sangat gugup saat menyampaikan rencananya.

Paniknya semakin menjadi-jadi saat ia lihat Chouji Akimichi bergerak meninggalkan mereka. Berdua. Sambil berlalu ia mengatakan sesuatu yang kira-kira terdengar seperti _"bulan madu itu hanya untuk berdua, untuk itu, aku pergi"_.

Perasaan gugupnya yang sudah sampai di ubun-ubun itupun membuat tubuhnya kaku. Alhasil, ia hanya berdiri mematung saat Chouji meninggalkan mereka. Shikamaru bodoh itu sempat meminta maaf pada dirinya karena pria itu menganggap bahwa sikap membisu dirinya adalah ulah Chouji yang kurang sopan. Tidak bisakah ia membaca hati wanita? Untung saja perang dunia shinobi bukan tentang urusan membaca hati wanita. Jika itu terjadi, Konoha pasti akan porak-poranda di bawah tangan Shikamaru sebagai salah satu ahli strategi.

Dirinya tidak tau harus berbuat apa. Sekarang hanya tinggal ia dan Shikamaru, sama-sama mematung di pinggir jalan. Shikamaru masih menghadap ke arah kemana sahabatnya pergi, membelakangi dirinya.

Lalu tiba-tiba hatinya memerintahkan otaknya untuk maju selangkah dan menarik lengan baju pria di depannya.

"Aku ikut denganmu," adalah kata-kata yang keluar dari lidahnya setelah itu.

Sebuah keputusan yang ia sesali sampai sekarang.

Dan jadilah hari itu ia habiskan dengan pria yang sebenarnya memang sudah punya kapling istimewa di hatinya itu.

Harusnya ia senang. Jauh-jauh ia datang dari Suna untuk langsung dipertemukan dengan pria yang dicintainya. Berminggu-minggu ia menahan rindu untuk bertemu si rambut nanas. Dengan getir ia mengakui dalam hatinya bahwa sejak pertemuan terakhirnya dengan Shikamaru yang berakhir dengan janji untuk _"makan bersama"_ di pertemuan selanjutnya, sejak itu ia merasakan jarum jam berputar begitu lama. Hari berganti begitu lambat. Ia menanti-nantikan momentum ini.

Namun, ada satu hal yang menjanggal. Mereka berjalanan mengelilingi Konoha bukan untuk pergi makan. Mereka berjalan untuk mencari tempat _bulan madu._

 _Bulan madu mereka._

Pertama kali ia dipertemukan hadap-hadapan dengan pria ini adalah di ronde terakhir ujian _Chunin_ , bertahun-tahun silam. Saat itu ia kalah, tapi Shikamaru memutuskan untuk menyerah. Pria yang waktu itu masih lebih pendek darinya tersebut sempat berkata bahwa ia sudah merencanakan dua ratus langkah ke depan, tapi sayang _chakra_ nya sudah habis, jadinya ia menyerah.

Ia tahu persis dengan kemampuan intelegensi Shikamaru. Ia juga tidak lupa bahwa Shikamaru adalah orang yang biasa menghadapi masalah dengan memikirkan ratusan langkah jauh ke depan.

Namun, ia tidak menyangka pola berpikir seperti itu juga pria itu terapkan dalam kondisinya sekarang bersama dirinya.

Keduanya tahu bahwa mereka saling menaruh rasa satu sama lain, bahkan sudah sejak lama. Tapi belum ada hubungan resmi yang mengikat mereka. Belum ada tiga kata legendaris yang pernah terucap.

Dan sekarang Shikamaru sudah membicarakan mengenai bulan madu mereka.

Alhasil, dirinya tidak bisa menampik pikiran-pikiran yang harusnya tidak ia pikirkan saat Shikamaru mengajaknya berkeliling. Ia tidak berani menegakkan wajahnya.

Ia sadar bahwa Shikamaru tidak nyaman dengan sikap dirinya yang tiba-tiba menjelma menjadi boneka. Tanpa ekspresi, tanpa kata, bahkan melihatnya saja tidak.

Akhirnya Shikamaru memutuskan untuk mengajaknya mampir di sebuah kios yang menawarkan permainan lempar kunai. Ia mendapat giliran pertama, namun sayang perasaan gugup mengalahkan pengalamannya belasan tahun sebagai shinobi ulung. Kunainya meleset beberapa senti dari titik tengah papan target.

Selanjutnya giliran Shikamaru. Dengan percaya diri yang terpasang di raut wajahnya, Shikamaru melempar kunai tersebut. Hasilnya memalukan.

Kunai malang itu malah terjatuh ke tanah.

Temari tidak bisa menahan tawanya. Ia lepaskan kekehan itu. Sudah lama ia tidak menertawai bocah cengeng ini. Shikamaru memasang tampang kikuk yang malah berhasil membuat suara tawanya makin besar. Setelah puas tertawa, ia merasakan ketegangan urat sarafnya mulai berkurang. Perasaannya mulai tenang. Detak jantung yang tadi menggedor-gedor dinding dada mulai kembali menemukan ritme normalnya.

Mereka keluar dari kios tersebut dengan hasil yang kurang memuaskan. Di tangan Shikamaru kini bertengger kantung yang berisi mainan-mainan porselen. Shikamaru sempat meminta maaf padanya karena hanya itu yang bisa ia berikan. Temari tidak masalah. Yang penting sudah ada satu barang kenangan bersama Shikamaru, pikirnya.

Hari beranjak sore. Matahari mulai beranjak ke ufuk barat, menghasilkan langit sore yang kuning keemasan. Mereka terus berjalan menyusuri jalanan Konoha yang ramai sampai mereka tiba di suatu tempat.

Tempat penginapan.

Tidak salah lagi, ini yang direncanakan Shikamaru dari tadi.

Jantungnya mulai kembali berdetak cepat saat langkah mereka mendekati gerbang penginapan tersebut. Dilihatnya para pelayan penginapan sudah siap menyambut kedatangan mereka.

Shikamaru berhenti tepat di depan gerbang, diikuti dengan langkah dirinya yang juga sontak berhenti. Shikamaru memutar badannya, melihat ke arah dirinya dengan tatapan datar dan berkata,

"Ayo kita masuk!"

Dirinya langsung gelagapan.

Bukannya tujuan mereka hanya untuk membicarakan dan melihat-lihat? Lalu, mengapa pria itu meminta dirinya untuk masuk?

Wajahnya serasa mendidih menerima ajakan itu.

Apa maksud Shikamaru mengajaknya masuk? Sudah cukup ia dibuat terkejut dengan rencana Shikamaru untuk membicarakan bulan madu. Ia sudah menerima hal itu sejak mereka keluar dari kios permainan yang mereka kunjungi tadi siang. Namun, untuk langsung _mengaplikasikan_ bulan madu itu sendiri, otaknya benar-benar tidak bisa mencerna.

Shikamaru menginginkannya.

Mungkin dengan cara ini pria tersebut mengikat dirinya agar seutuhnya menjadi miliknya. Tidak perlu status, tidak perlu kata cinta. Shikamaru memang dikenal sebagai seseorang yang lebihmengutamakan perbuatan daripada perkataan.

Tidak, ini tidak benar. Ia adalah kakak dari Kazekage. Mungkin saja pelayan-pelayan penginapan yang sekarang sedang melambai-lambai ke arah mereka itu mengenal siapa dirinya dan Shikamaru. Apa kata orang-orang itu nanti melihat dirinya bersama pahlawan perang Konoha memasuki sebuah penginapan dan bermalam?

Ia mencintai Shikamaru, tapi bukan seperti ini caranya.

Dengan lidah terbata-bata ia menjelaskan alasan-alasannya pada Shikamaru untuk tidak ikut ke dalam. Kemampuan berbicaranya yang tegas lugas mendadak hilang ditelan bumi.

"Aku pulang saja," kalimat pamungkas diberikannya pada Shikamaru karena ia sudah tidak mampu lagi beralasan. Dirinya balik kanan, berjalan setengah berlari dari Shikamaru.

Ia mendengar suara tapak Shikamaru mengikutinya. Suara tapak itu seperti berlari. Tentu saja adegan kejar-kejaran itu hanya berlangsung beberapa detik karena Shikamaru tiba-tiba sudah menarik tangannya, memaksa dirinya untuk melihat wajah memohon pria itu dalam jarak dekat.

Wajah mereka benar-benar dekat sampai dirinya bisa merasakan hembusan nafas Shikamaru.

Tidak ada semburat merah di wajah pria itu, sedangkan wajah dirinya sudah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Aku membutuhkanmu," ucap Shikamaru.

Melihat ekspresi wajah itu, dirinya berpikir pria ini memang sungguh-sungguh dengan perkataannya. Ia mengalah. Tidak ada pilihan lain.

"Apakah kau yakin...akulah orangnya?" pertanyaan itu lebih tepat terdengar seperti sebuah bentuk penyerahan diri daripada sebuah pertanyaan.

"Ya, hanya kau satu-satunya," jawab pria itu, masih menggenggam erat tangannya. Wajah mereka masih berjarak beberapa senti.

Setelah itu, Shikamaru merubah posisi tubuhnya yang condong ke arah wanita itu menjadi berdiri tegap, menjauhkan jarak antara wajah mereka. Wanita tersebut terlihat sedikit menghela nafas lega.

"Lagipula, aku tidak bisa masuk ke pemandian perempuan," lanjutnya santai.

"Temari," ia melanjutkan penjelasannya sambil memegang pundak wanita di depannya.

"Aku ingin kau masuk ke pemandian perempuan, melihat-lihat, lalu kau laporkan hasilnya padaku. Itu saja. Mudah, bukan?"

Ekspresi Temari mulai berubah 180 derajat. Ia mengurai pegangan tangan yang ada pundaknya.

Dengan bodohnya, Shikamaru masih melanjutkan penjelasannya mengenai rencana bulan madu itu. Bulan madu yang dirinya maksud ternyata adalah sebagai kado pernikahan Naruto dan Hinata. Ia mengatakannya dengan santai, tidak menyadari taring Temari yang sudah mulai keluar, ia terus berbicara tanpa rasa bersalah.

Malam yang awalnya ia pikir akan menjadi malam terindah bagi dirinya dan pria itu berubah menjadi salah satu malam terburuk yang berusaha ia hilangkan dari ingatan.

.

.

.

Semakin ia mengingat kejadian itu, semakin ia ingin cepat-cepat pulang ke Suna. Perasaannya yang sedang tidak nyaman diperparah oleh Kankuro yang terus saja meracau mengenai hadiah pernikahan Naruto dan Hinata. Mendengar pembicaraan itu, mau tidak mau memorinya kembali memutar kejadian memalukan itu. Belum selesai di sana, Kankuro seenaknya menyalahkan dirinya yang tidak memberitahu kedua adiknya mengenai rencana pernikahan Naruto dan Hinata padahal ia berada di desa ini beberapa minggu yang lalu. Alhasil, amarahnya meledak dan Kankuro gemetar ketakutan. Jarang-jarang ia melihat kakaknya seperti ini.

Akhirnya Gaara hanya ditemani Kankuro untuk mencari hadiah pernikahan Naruto dan Hinata. Temari terlalu takut untuk kembali tiba-tiba bertemu dengan si Nanas. Ia bisa saja juga sedang berjalan-jalan di jalanan Konoha sekarang, pikirnya.

Untuk itu Temari dengan sabar hanya menunggu kedua adiknya di penginapan. Tidak terasa waktu sudah menjukkan pukul tiga sore. Ia langsung menuju ke kantor Hokage untuk menemani Gaara menjalani pertemuan Kage. Gaara dan Kankuro mungkin sudah ada di sana, pikirnya.

Rapat kali ini terasa begitu membosankan baginya sehingga ia merasa perlu mencari udara segar setelah keluar dari gedung ini. Ia berkata kepada adiknya untuk tidak mengikutinya. Ia ingin sendiri.

Kakinya terus ia langkahkan tanpa tujuan. Entah kenapa perasaannya tiba-tiba gundah. Mungkin ia merindukan pria bodoh itu.

Ia cepat-cepat menepis pikiran itu.

Temari masih saja asyik berjalan di pinggir sungai kecil yang membelah Konoha. Mataharipun sudah hampir tenggelam. Dilihatnya ke kiri kanan untuk mendapati anak-anak yang masih saja sibuk bermain walaupun sebentar lagi gelap.

Ia tertegun saat sosok pria itu tiba-tiba sudah berdiri di depannya. Menyapanya dengan gugup. Ia tidak membalas sapaan itu.

"Maafkan aku masalah yang kemarin," kata pria yang tidak lain adalah Shikamaru itu padanya dengan penuh rasa bersalah.

Temari yang tadinya menatap Shikamaru kembali menundukkan pandangannya setelah Shikamaru berucap demikian. "Ya, aku juga minta maaf," balasnya singkat sambil berjalan melewati pria itu, tanpa sedikitpun melihat ke arahnya.

Langkahnya terhenti ketika Shikamaru , yang kali ini tidak mengejarnya, mengucapkan sesuatu.

"Mau pergi makan?"

Seulas senyum tipis terukir di wajah Temari. Pria ini memang benar-benar menjadi _skak mat_ bagi dirinya.

.

.

.

Seperti malam memalukan beberapa minggu lalu itu, malam ini juga berjalan di luar ekspektasinya. Hanya saja ini kebalikannya. Hatinya benar-benar berbunga sekarang.

Akhirnya _"makan bersama"_ yang sudah direncanakan beberapa bulan lalu itu terwujud juga. Shikamaru mengajaknya ke sebuah restoran yang cukup mewah dan privat.

Ini adalah kencan pertama mereka.

Temari merasa perlu mencatat tanggal hari ini di buku agendanya di Suna.

Mereka duduk berhadapan. Keduanya memesan makanan dan sang pelayan pun pamit untuk mengambil pesanan dua sejoli. Hening kembali terjadi.

"Masalah yang kemarin itu, aku benar-benar minta maaf," Shikamaru membuka pembicaraan.

"Tidak apa-apa," jawab Temari dengan nada datar sambil menatap Shikamaru. Semua amarah di hatinya mengenai kejadian itu mendadak sudah sirna.

Tidak terasa pesananpun datang. Mereka memutuskan untuk memakan santapan mereka dalam diam. Suasana canggung jelas masih kental menyelimuti mereka.

"Temari," ucap Shikamaru tiba-tiba. Sendok berisi kuah sup yang awalnya akan memasuki mulut Temari tiba-tiba berhenti tepat di depan bibir ranum si gadis Suna. Ia meletakkan sendok itu kembali ke mangkuknya.

"Hm?" Temari membulatkan matanya, menantikan kalimat Shikamaru selanjutnya.

"Maukah kau..." Shikamaru berhenti di sana. Jantung wanita di hadapannya mulai berdegup kencang.

"Maukah kau..." Shikamaru mengulangi dua kata itu. Wajahnya terlihat gugup. "Maukah kau menjadi pendampingku di pernikahan Naruto dan Hinata?" Ia mengatakannya dengan cepat.

Temari terbelalak. Lagi-lagi apa yang diucapkan pria ini di luar jangkauan pemikirannya.

Tentu saja ia senang diajak menjadi pendamping Shikamaru di pernikahan Naruto dan Hinata. Namun, bukan itu sebenarnya permintaan yang ia inginkan keluar dari mulut Shikamaru.

Mungkin, memang seperti inilah Shikamaru. Ia sudah mengenal pria ini sejak lama. Harusnya ia paham akan wataknya. Mengucapkan kata cinta mungkin terlalu merepotkan baginya.

Dan Temaripun tidak punya pilihan lain selain mengiyakan ajakan Shikamaru dengan pipi yang merona.

Dua sejoli tersebut tidak menyadari ada dua manusia yang mengintip mereka sedari tadi dari balik kaca jendela dengan wajah yang tak kalah merona.

.

.

.

Tanpa disangka, suasana yang semula canggung saat makan malam tadi perlahan mencair. Mereka seperti kembali menemukan jati diri mereka. Mereka terlalu sibuk berbagi cerita, mulai dari pengalaman masa kecil, hal-hal yang disukai dan tidak disukai sampai cerita-cerita dunia shinobi mereka bahas, sehingga waktu tiga jam terasa seperti hanya tiga puluh menit. Sungguh dua insan yang dimabuk asmara.

Sekarang mereka berdua sedang menyusuri jalanan Konoha yang sudah mulai sepi akibat malam yang semakin larut. Keduanya sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Hati keduanya terlalu bahagia sehingga tidak ada kata yang bisa terlontarkan lagi saat ini. Namun, di balik kebahagiaan itu, menyelip sebuah kesedihan. Mereka sedang berjalan menuju penginapan Temari. Itu berarti mereka harus berpisah kembali sampai hari pernikahan Naruto dan Hinata tiba, yang kurang lebih masih dua bulan lagi.

Tanpa ada kesepakatan yang sama-sama dibuat, langkah kaki keduanya menjadi semakin pelan saat gedung penginapan Temari dan adik-adiknya sudah terlihat di depan mata.

Andaikan Temari sedang tidak bersama adiknya pada kunjungan kali ini, ia pasti masih bersama Shikamaru di restoran tadi, atau mungkin sedang menjelajahi keramaian pasar malam di pusat Konoha bersama pria itu.

Akhirnya mereka berdua sampai di depan gerbang penginapan. Keduanya saling bertatapan untuk beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya Temari membuka suara.

"Terima kasih untuk hari ini, Shikamaru," ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

Shikamaru hanya meangguk. Kepalanya ia tundukkan barang sebentar.

"Sampai bertemu lagi," ucapTemari sambil membaca mata Shikamaru, berharap juga menemukan sedikit kesedihan di sana. Temari tidak menemukan apa-apa. Yang ia lihat adalah justru ekspresi berpikir khas Shikamaru.

"Sampai bertemu lagi," akhirnya setelah sepuluh detik, Shikamaru membalas ucapan perpisahan itu.

Temari memberikan senyum terindahnya pada Shikamaru sebelum ia membalikkan badan ke arah pintu masuk penginapan. Langkahnya pelan dan teratur, meninggalkan Shikamaru yang masih menatap punggungnya.

Shikamaru akhirnya juga balik kanan, memutuskan untuk pergi. Tangannya ia masukkan ke dalam saku seperti biasanya.

Hanya dua langkah kakinya ia gerakkan menjauhi penginapan sebelum ia balik kanan kembali, mengikuti Temari yang sekarang sudah hampir membuka pintu utama penginapan.

"Temari," ucapnya dengan nada yang lebih rendah dari biasanya.

Tangan Temari yang sudah dalam keadaan memegang gagang pintu kaca itu mendadak membeku. Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang untuk mendapati Shikamaru berdiri kurang lebih satu meter dari dirinya.

"Suatu saat aku benar-benar akan membicarakan tentang bulan madu kita denganmu," ucap pria berambut nanas sambil tersenyum.

Pria itu membungkuk dan kembali balik kanan, meninggalkan Temari yang terpaku dengan wajah tersipu.

Pria itu benar-benar menjadi _skak-mat_ bagi dirinya.

.

.

.

.

 **The End**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **AN: Halo semua, saya kembail! Kali ini dengan oneshot. Btw, sebenernya ini adalah guilty escape saya dari tugas kuliah dan ujian yang udah makin dekat. Hikz. No regrets. Fic ini saya persembahkan untuk semua ShikaTema shippers yang penantian belasan tahunnya akhirnya diwujudkan oleh Masashi dan SP. Dulu aja saya masih umur 10 tahun pas mulai nge-ship pairing ini wkwk.**

 **Oh iya, sekalian saya mau mengucapkan terimakasih banyak buat yang udah baca, review, like atau follow cerita Snow on The Sahara. Saya akan berusaha update, tapi kayaknya 2 minggu lagi baru publish chapter 2 karena saya ada ujian hehe.**

 **Terimakasih sudah membaca fic ini juga.**

 **Your review is the highest form of love :)**

 **\- DesertLily7**


End file.
